Grumpy Cropsie
Grumpy Cropsie is an element in Farm Heroes Saga. They can take the form of any cropsie. A Grumpy may look similar to a normal cropsie, except that it looks angry and has splotches of mud with a pink glow surrounding it. Using a grumpy Cropsie as part of a match will cancel it out, thus the player will not score any points for that match. A horizontal or vertical match of five Cropsies will not remove all Cropsies matching its type. New Cropsies that enter the board can be grumpy or if a normal cropise falls into slime. If a grumpy cropsie falls into the grass, it will cheer up and turn into a normal cropsie. When it comes to effects on other Cropsies or blockers the Grumpies do the regular job, like adding bonuses or advancing Fireflies. There are four specific ways to deal with a grumpy cropsie: #The first thing you can do is to look for a patch of grass and move the grumpy cropsie onto it. The grass cheers up the cropsie in question and turns it into a normal cropsie that is worth a positive amount of points if matched (unless another Grumpy cropsie is involved). #You can use a shovel booster to simply pluck any grumpy Cropsie from the board. #You can also use the Clean-Up booster. This booster will turn all visible grumpy cropsies into regular cropsies. #You can ignore them. However, cascades with them may wind up being matched unintentionally. Grumpy cropsies first appear in level 71, the first level of the 6th episode, Cloudy Cove. Gallery |-| Introduction= Grumpy.png|Grumpy Cropsies Clean-Up Booster.png|Clean-Up Booster Clean-Up How to get.png|How to get Grumpy Cropsies |-| Apple= Apple grumpy.png Apple grumpy under ice.png Apple grumpy on grass.png Apple grumpy on slime.png Apple grumpy under cobweb.png Apple grumpy on snow.png Apple grumpy on hay.png Apple grumpy on bridge.png Apple grumpy on grass and bridge.png Apple grumpy on slime and bridge.png Apple grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Carrot= Carrot grumpy.png Carrot grumpy under ice.png Carrot grumpy on grass.png Carrot grumpy on slime.png Carrot grumpy under cobweb.png Carrot grumpy on snow.png Carrot grumpy on hay.png Carrot grumpy on bridge.png Carrot grumpy under ice on slime.png Carrot grumpy on grass and bridge.png Carrot grumpy on slime and bridge.png Carrot grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Strawberry= Strawberry grumpy.png Strawberry grumpy under ice.png Strawberry grumpy on grass.png Strawberry grumpy on slime.png Strawberry grumpy under cobweb.png Strawberry grumpy on snow.png Strawberry grumpy on hay.png Strawberry grumpy on bridge.png Strawberry grumpy on grass and bridge.png Strawberry grumpy on slime and bridge.png Strawberry grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Sun= Sun grumpy.png Sun grumpy under ice.png Sun grumpy on grass.png Sun grumpy on slime.png Sun grumpy under cobweb.png Sun grumpy on snow.png Sun grumpy on hay.png Sun grumpy on bridge.png Sun grumpy on grass and bridge.png Sun grumpy on slime and bridge.png Sun grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Onion= Onion grumpy.png Onion grumpy under ice.png Onion grumpy on grass.png Onion grumpy on slime.png Onion grumpy under cobweb.png Onion grumpy on snow.png Onion grumpy on hay.png Onion grumpy on bridge.png Onion grumpy on grass and bridge.png Onion grumpy on slime and bridge.png Onion grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Water drops= Water grumpy.png Water grumpy under ice.png Water grumpy on grass.png Water grumpy on slime.png Water grumpy under cobweb.png Water grumpy on snow.png Water grumpy on hay.png Water grumpy on bridge.png Water grumpy under ice on slime.png Water grumpy on grass and bridge.png Water grumpy on slime and bridge.png Water grumpy under cobweb on slime.png |-| Miscellaneous= Note Awkward.png Onion grumpy introduction.jpg|Sometimes, this is my mood... Onion grumpy on slime introduction.png Match 5 Grumpy Cropsies.jpg|Match 5 Grumpy Cropsies in a row for all the grumpies to disappear off your game board! However, it is not happened on real game. Category:Blockers Category:Enemies